parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 6.
Here is part six of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: Now I wonder who lives here… *Rabbit: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! *Sailor Moon: The rabbit! *Rabbit: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! *Sailor Moon: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… *Rabbit: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? *Sailor Moon: Mary Ann? *Rabbit: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! *Sailor Moon: But late for what? That’s just what I… *Rabbit: My gloves! At once, do you hear! *Sailor Moon: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Marie next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Rabbit: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! *Sailor Moon: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! *Rabbit: A monster! A monster, Pink! In my house, Pink! *Sailor Moon: Pink…? *Rabbit: Oh might, poor little bitty house… *Pink Panther: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. *Rabbit: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! *Pink Panther: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? *Rabbit: Well, do something, Pink! *Pink Panther: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… *Rabbit: But- but- but- but- but what? *Pink Panther: But I have a very simple solution! *Sailor Moon: Thank goodness! *Rabbit: Wha- wha- what is it? *Sailor Moon: Simply pull it out the chimney. *Rabbit: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! *Pink Panther: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a lizard with a ladder! *Rabbit: Hmm? Oh! Murfy! Murfy! Eh, we need a greenbottle with a ladder, yes of course! Hey, can you help us? *Murfy: At your service, governor! *Pink Panther: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? *Murfy: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… *Pink Panther: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. *Murfy: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. *Pink Panther: Steady now. That’s better! Murfy, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! *Murfy: I am? *Pink Panther: You can be famous! *Murfy: I can? *Pink Panther: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! *Murfy: But- but- but governor! Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Pink Panther: Good luck, Murfy! *Sailor Moon: Ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! *Pink Panther: Well, there goes Murfy... *Sailor Moon: Poor Murfy… *Pink Panther Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. *Rabbit: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! *Pink Panther: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… *Rabbit: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… *Pink Panther: I propose that we… uhh… dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! *Rabbit: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? *Sailor Moon: Oh no! *Pink Panther: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. *Rabbit: Oh dear. *Pink Panther: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Rabbit: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! *Pink Panther: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. *Rabbit: Oh me, oh my… *Pink Panther: A match! *Rabbit: Match? *Pink Panther: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! *Rabbit: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… *Sailor Moon: Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller… *Rabbit: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! *Sailor Moon: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! *Rabbit: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Pink Panther: Ah, say, do you have a match? *Rabbit: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! *Sailor Moon: Wait! Please wait! *Pink Panther: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? *Sailor Moon: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Rabbit! *Pink Panther: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf… *Sailor Moon: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *Rose: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Sailor Moon: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *Rose: Naturally! *Sailor Moon: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *Rose: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Iris: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Daisy: Or about! Hahahaha! *Pansies: And we sing too! *Sailor Moon: You do? *Tulips: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Larkspur??: No, let’s sing about us! *Violets: We know one about the shy little violets… *1st Lily: Oh, no, not that old thing! *2nd Lily: Let’s do ‘Lovely lily at the valley’! *Daisies: How about the daisies in the… *Lilac: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *Rose: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lily! *Lily: Laaaa… *Pansies: Mimimimi… *Daisy: Lalalala… *Iris: Hahahahahahaha… *Dandelions: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All flowers: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Sailor Moon: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *Flowers: …the golden afternoon! *Sailor Moon: Oh, that was lovely. *Rose: Thank you, my dear. *Daisy: What kind of garden do you come from? *Sailor Moon: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Daisy: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Sailor Moon: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *Rose: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Sailor Moon: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Sailor Moon! *Daisy: Ever seen an Sailor Moon with a blossom like that? *Iris: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Sailor Moon? *Daisy: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Iris: And no fragrance! *Daisy: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Iris: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Rose bud: I think she’s pretty! *Rose: Quiet, bud! *Sailor Moon: But I’m not a flower! *Iris: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *Flowers: Oh no! *Sailor Moon: A common what? *Iris: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Sailor Moon: I’m not a weed! *Tulip: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Lilac: Can you imagine?! *Daisy: Well, goodness! *Lily: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *Rose: Please, girls… *Pansies: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Sailor Moon: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *Flowers: Hihihi! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof